Frontier Love Story
by Zepriyds
Summary: Zoe had never met Takuya. Takuya belives love in first site. Will Zoe fall for Takuya or will Takuya heart be broken? or will there be any problems between them.Can their love story have a good ending? review. Takumi!
1. The Talk

Frontier Love Story  
_Where you struggle to find your true feeling to someone who you just meant and fight for love._

"Hey Zoe wait up," called Koji from the other side of the hallways.

Zoe turned around to see his good friend, Koji. Koji had caught up to her.

"What do you want Koji?" asked Zoe giving him a smile.

"I was wondering if you can meet my friend?" asked Koji.

"Is it the same friend that left me that voicemail and thinks that I'm cute?" asked Zoe, being a little annoy.

Ever since Koji's friend saw an old picture of Zoe from the 6 grade, he wasn't stop bothering Koji to meet her.

"The one and only," said Koji.

"He never gives up, does he?" Zoe was unsure if she wants to meet Koji's friend. They have talk on the phone but never met face to face.

Koji had told her how he always talks about her and how he wishes that he can meet her.

"Will the day comes when he actually gives up?" asked Zoe as she was walking home from school with Koji.

"Probably not, he the type a guy who believes love in first site," stated Koji.

"Which is kind of weird because he only knows me by the phone and by an old picture that he saw when I was in 6 grades, he doesn't know anything about me," said Zoe being a little mad.

"Well, remember when you first talk to him on the phone?" asked Koji making her remember.

_Flashback_

_Zoe was in her room reading her favorite book, the Reckoning, until her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. Zoe picks up the phone._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Zoe, its Koji,"_

"_Oh hi Koji, why are you calling from another phone? What happen to your?" ask Zoe being concern._

"_Don't worry Zoe, I have my phone with me I'm just using my friend phone. Remember the one I kept telling you," said Koji making Zoe a little calmer._

"_Oh him, Um… Takuya right," stated Zoe. _

"_Yeah that's him. He wants to talk to you," said Koji_

"_Really but… um…." Zoe was trying to come up with an excuse but fail._

"_Here you go," said Koji as he handed the phone to Takuya._

"_Hello," said a deep voice guy that sounded like 18 yrs._

_Zoe was nervous; she didn't know what to say._

"_Um…Hi," Zoe had some difficult just saying that. _

"_Hey there Zoe, it's me Takuya, Koji's friends" said Takuya._

"_Um I kind of know that Koji told me," said Zoe._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot," said Takuya being a little embarrassing. _

"_So"_

"_So"_

_Neither couldn't talk to each other. Both of them were shy to talk until Takuya broke the silence_

"_So how school?" said Takuya thinking of a subject to talk about._

"_It's good if you are smart"_

"_Yeah she really smart, mostly everyone tries to beat her grade!" said Koji on the other side of the phone._

"_Um… thanks Koji," said Zoe._

"_So you are really smart aren't you?" ask Takuya._

"_Yeah, almost everyone I know wants to beat me on, which kind of bother me," said Zoe._

"_Why that?" ask Takuya being a little concern._

"_Because I don't care if they get a better grade than me, all I care that I get good grade. If my friends want some help studying then I'll help them get a good grade," said Zoe._

"_So you don't care other people getting a higher grade than you but you do care your friends getting a good grade?" ask Takuya._

"_Yeah I do," said Zoe blushing a little._

"_So, how long did you know Koji?" ask Zoe _

"_Too long," said Takuya exaggerating._

"_Why that?" asked Zoe being a little curious._

"_Because it seem like he hadn't change, I mean he acts like a 9 year old even though he's only 14" said Takuya._

"_I know, you should see him acting like a little kid in school," said Zoe giggle ling._

"_Hey!" said Koji being offended._

"_What?" both Takuya and Zoe said it at the same time?_

_Koji just did a face._

"_I have to go. Can I call you in another day?" asked Takuya._

"_Sure why not," said Zoe _

"_Bye,"_

"_Bye," said Zoe as she hung up._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow I really had a hard time talking to him," said Zoe remembering when she talks to Takuya.

"You and Takuya didn't have much of a conversation," said Koji giving a smile.

"I know," said Zoe feeling a shame of not be able to talk to Takuya.

The rest of the walk was really quiet. Koji and Zoe didn't talk. This was good for Zoe because she kept thinking how she wanted to meet Takuya but somehow she didn't have the courage.

"So are you going to meet Takuya face to face?" asked Koji seeing that her house is coming up.

"I don't know," that what Zoe could say before entering her house. She wasn't sure if she should meet him or not.

_**6:45 pm**_

Zoe was in her room still reading her book. She was addicted to Kelly Armstrong books. Until her phone rang. It was Takuya!

"Hello,"

Well there goes the first chapter.

What do you think Takuya wants?  
Well it will be a mystery till the next chapter.  
Adios ^_^


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2

_The first time you meant him, you thought that nothing would happen but what happen if something happen without you noticing?_

_**6:45 pm**_

_Zoe was in her room still reading her book. She is addicted to Kelly Armstrong books. Until her phone rang. It was Takuya!_

"_Hello"_

"Hey Zoe, it's me Takuya"

"Oh hey Takuya"

"Are you busy?" ask Takuya

"Not really, I'm just reading a book," responded Zoe.

"Oh"

"Why?" ask Zoe.

"Because I was just wondering if you can come outside of your house"

"Wait where are you?" asked Zoe

"Like about two or three blocks of your house," responded Takuya.

"Yeah so can you come out?" said Koji.

"Well you guys came all this way so yeah,"

"Great!"

"See you in a little bit,"

Zoe went to outside and waited for Koji and Takuya. In a little while she saw Koji, Takuya, and a little boy coming from the street with their bikes.

Koji, Takuya, and Takuya's little brother stop in front of her house. For the first time Zoe and Takuya met.

Takuya was a brunet boy wearing a blue t-shirt, with a black sweater, with black jean, and black sneakers. His dark brown eye with a big smile makes any girl go gaga over him. His little brother was a small replicate of Takuya. He was wearing a t-shirt with a strange logo, blue jeans, and white sneaker.

Zoe couldn't believe it; she never thought that she would ever meet Takuya.

"Hi there," said Takuya as he was getting off his bike giving her a smile.

"H...Hey" stature Zoe trying not to be nervous.

"Finally you two meet, now Takuya can stop bothering me about meeting you" said Koji making Takuya blush.

At first those two didn't talk until Koji broke the silence.

"Well talk now! I mean you been bothering to meet her and you usually have something to say so talk," said Koji being annoy of all this.

"So… is kind of cold tonight," said Zoe trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah is really cold" replied Takuya.

"Are seriously brother that's all you can say!" said Takuya little Brother laughing at his brother.

"Sorry about my brother, Shyan," said Takuya apologies

"Its okay" said Zoe giving him a smile.

"You know if we live maybe you guys can talk better" said Koji leaving with his bike with Shyan.

Zoe and Takuya saw their friends going down the street.

"So"

"So"

Again neither can't think what to talk about until Zoe said "Do you play any instrument?"

"Yeah I play the bass guitar. How about you?" asked Takuya.

"No, I mean I want to learn how to play the guitar but I can't"

"Why?" asked Takuya getting closer to Zoe.

"Because I don't understand anything about the guitar," replied Zoe feeling a little embarrassing.

"Hmm…"

"Do you play any sports or like any sport?" asked Zoe as she was zipping her sweater.

"I used to play soccer but not anymore" replied Takuya.

"Why?"

"Because I…I actually don't know why?" responded Takuya.

"Well soccer is pretty cool" said Zoe.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my family love soccer and somehow I got addicted to soccer," responded Zoe.

Takuya seem interested what Zoe was saying. He saw how cold Zoe was.

"Are you cold?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make my hand a little warmer,"

"Really"

"Yeah my hands are always cold, see" said Zoe as she puts her hands out. Takuya took out his hands and felt Zoe hands. They both blush while they hold hands but neither saw. In a few second they let go.

"Wow your hands are cold," said Takuya still blushing.

"Yeah" responded Zoe still blushing too.

Suddenly Koji and Shyan return back where Zoe and Takuya were. Both Koji and Shyan were arguing

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ok you know what…" Koji grab Shyan and started to fight with him in a playful way.

"Do they always fight like that?" ask Zoe.

"Yeah they do, it's like this all the time," responded Takuya

"I can imagine," replied Zoe.

Again they didn't talked they were enjoying Koji and Shyan fighting. Until they stop.

"Are you guys still not talking?" said Koji

"We did talk but then we were enjoying you two fighting," answer Zoe.

"Seriously, we'll leaving" again they left and rode their bikes.

They started to talk a little bit more about random things but sometimes they had a hard time talking to each other. Sometimes Takuya will get closer to Zoe or Zoe will get closer to Takuya. Other times Koji and Shyan will come and go, usually to bother Zoe and Takuya. Sometimes Zoe had to hurt Koji for some strange reason or takes his bandana.

It was time for Takuya to leave. Koji and Shyan had a heads start.

"Well it nice to meet you," said Takuya hoping on his bike.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too," said Zoe.

"So I call you?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah sure," replied Zoe.

Before Takuya left they gave each other a quick hug.

"Bye" said Takuya as he was leaving.

"Bye" said Zoe as she was waving to Takuya.

In a few second Zoe went inside into her room but before she went inside she heard someone falling of their bike. It was 9 o'clock all ready.

_Wow I stay outside for a really long time, _thought Zoe_; I was only supposed to stay outside for a few minutes._

As she was getting ready for bed she couldn't stop thinking about Takuya for some strange reason.

Meanwhile Takuya couldn't stop thinking about Zoe either.

The end of chapter 2

Tell me what you think by reviewing.


	3. What he Said?

Chapter 3

_You can't get him out of your mind. He's always in your mind. When you met him you though nothing happens but happens if he say something different._

**At school**

Zoe couldn't sleep, she kept thinking of Takuya, his eyes, his hair, and his smile. _Why can't I get him out of my mind,_ thought Zoe as she was walking to her next class. Suddenly she bumps into Koji.

"Hey watch it, oh is you Zoe," said Koji realizing who it is.

"Huh… oh hi Koji I didn't realize that you were there," said Zoe.

"I see. What are you thinking?" ask Koji seeing that Zoe had something in her mind

"Uh nothing" replied Zoe lying to Koji.

"Oh" Koji knew that Zoe was lying. She is bad at lying. He didn't bother of asking her because he knows that sooner or later he'll find out.

Zoe and Koji both walk to math class. This was bad for Zoe because she was the only girl. Out of the whole school she was stuck in a class of 19 students being the only girl. The good thing is that her best friends Koji is there and her crush, Marc.

Marc is Zoe and Koji friend. He always asked Zoe for gum because he knows that she always has gum. Mostly every girl likes him because of his smile, his looks, and his redish-oreange hair.

"Looks who's there," said Koji pointing where Marc is and making Zoe blush.

Koji is the only guy that's knows Zoe's crush while the rest were girls.

"Oh shut up," said Zoe giving him a playful punch.

Just then their teacher enters the class. The coolest teacher ever, Mr. Chap. He knows how to make math fun.

"Ok class today we are working on…"

While Mr. Chap was talking, Koji was trying to tell Zoe something important.

"Zoe" whisper Koji.

"What?" replied Zoe trying to listen to their teacher.

"I need to tell you something important," said Koji while making sure that the teacher is not looking.

"What" said Zoe still trying to listen to their teacher but at the same time curios what Koji have to say.

"Is something that Takuya said about you and ask me something to ask you" said Koji.

"Tell me after class," said Zoe not wanting to get in trouble.

"OK" said Koji getting back to his work.

Zoe was trying to focus on her work but somehow couldn't stop thinking what Takuya said about her and he asks.

_Why can't I get him out of my mind_ thought Zoe?

After class Zoe directly went to Koji. Before Koji could say anything Marc came over.

"Hey you guys," said Marc.

"Hey" said Zoe and Koji in union.

"So where are you going?" ask Marc.

"I'm going to gym" replied Koji.

"And I'm in your next class," said Zoe feeling a little offended.

"I know, I was just joking with you," said Marc poking Zoe in the arm.

"Do you always have to do that?" said Zoe being annoyed and poking back.

"Yes," replied Marc poking her back.

Back and Forth Zoe and Marc were poking each other until they got to their class. Soon they were in front of Mrs. D class.

"Well I have to go" said Koji running to his next class.

"Wait you didn't tell me…" shouted Zoe.

"I'll tell you at lunch," replied Koji not looking back.

Zoe couldn't wait until lunch. She wanted to know really badly. She try to concentrating on her work but couldn't.

**Lunch Time**

Before she knew it was lunch time. She quickly went to her locker and headed to lunch.

She couldn't find Koji at first. She saw couple if her friends. She tries to look for him but suddenly he saw him waving at her. She immediately headed for him.

"Hey Koji" said Zoe as she sat down.

"Hey" said Koji while eating his lunch.

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Zoe being more impatient.

"Oh yeah, first before I'll tell you, I will have to ask you the question that he wanted me to ask you,"

"Ok" said Zoe as she was getting out her lunch.

"Well… Oh man I can't say it," chuckle Koji having a hard time saying what he wanted to say.

"Oh c'mon Koji" said Zoe getting mad at Koji.

"Ok, he wanted to know if you would probably go out with him?" said Koji trying to not to look at Zoe.

Zoe was shock of what Koji said. She just meant him yesterday and he wants a date.

"Zoe…are you there?" ask Koji seeing that Zoe froze.

Zoe didn't respond for a while but later came out of her mind.

"Yeah, I'm here" said Zoe trying to control herself.

"So would you" ask Koji trying to get out an answer.

"I don't know" said Zoe in a soft voice.

"How can you not know?" ask Koji.

"By not knowing" replied Zoe being a little sassy.

"C'mon just give me an answer" said Koji trying to get an answer.

"Probably" said Zoe.

"No probably or maybe, give me a yes or no answer," said Koji as he was drinking his water.

"Maybe," said Zoe trying to get Koji mad.

She always loves getting Koji mad ever since they meant 4 years ago.

"C'mon Zoe just give me an answer," said Koji getting annoy.

"Ok… uh…um" Zoe was trying not to look at Koji while giving him the answer.

"Zoe"

"Ok! Yes I'll probably will go out with Takuya," blurted out Zoe. Luckily no one else heard that except for Koji.

"I can't wait for to tell Takuya," said Koji sipping his drink.

"Ok then, tell me what he said about me," said Zoe trying to hide her blush.

"Wow you really want to know," said Koji.

Zoe didn't respond what he said.

"Ok, he said that you are a beautiful girl that he ever meant and that he rather choose you than the other four girls that want to go out with him," said Koji.

Zoe didn't look at Koji. She was surprise what Takuya said about her. She wanted to know why? Why he chose her than the other girls?

"Do you know why?" ask Zoe still not looking at Koji.

"I don't know, I can ask him if you want?" said Koji.

"Would you?" said Zoe still not looking at Koji.

"Sure, I'll call him later," replied Koji as he was throwing his lunch.

"Anything else?" ask Zoe eating her lunch.

"Yeah, he also said that when he hold your hands he wishes that he could hold them forever, and when you kept saying that you were cold he wanted to take of his sweater and give it to you, and lastly he said that he gave you the best hug ever" said Koji.

There was silence between them. Zoe couldn't stop thinking about what Takuya said._ Why would he choose me_, thought Zoe? Koji saw that Zoe didn't speak. He saw that this shock Zoe. So Koji decided to break the silence.

"Hey remember when I told you about him?" ask Koji trying to make her speak.

"Yeah, you told me that you have a friend in the next town and that he wanted to meet me," replied Zoe.

"Yeah, remember when I'll told that he got your aim and your phone number?" ask Koji.

"I remember," replied Zoe.

_Flashback_

_Koji and Zoe were at after school tutoring. They were waiting for their teacher to get here. While they were waiting Koji and Zoe were talking in the other side if the classroom._

"_Hey Zo" said Koji._

"_Hey Koji, how your friends?" said Zoe while sitting down her sit._

"_Well he's still won't stop bothering me to meet you and I found out that he has your aim," _

"_How?" said Zoe getting al little mad._

"_Probably he got it from me, but don't worry I erased it, but now I'm not sure if he still has it,"_

"_Why do you think so? How were you able to do it the first time?" asked Zoe._

"_Well I knew his password but he changed it"_

"_Oh. It's kind of wear that he likes a girl that he doesn't know"_

"_Well that's Takuya, oh yeah he also has your number," said Koji not looking at Zoe._

"_What!" said Zoe getting mad again._

"_Well then give me his number," said Zoe taking out her cell phone._

"_Sure, I was going to give you his number anyways," said Koji taking out his cell phone._

"_Why?" asked Zoe waiting for the number._

"_Because you guys can talk and if we're like close to your house we can call you. You know how my dad takes my phone sometimes," said Koji looking for the number._

"_Here it is, ok it's…"_

_Zoe was dialing the number that he gave her._

_End of flash back_

Zoe remembers how the day Koji told her that Takuya had gotten her aim and her number.

Lunch time had ended. Zoe and Koji went to their classes. The rest of the day Zoe thought what Takuya said about her.

**At Zoe's House**

Zoe lay on her bed thinking about her school work and about her friends; well that's what she kept telling herself. She was really thinking about Takuya.

_Why can I get him out of my mind? Every time I try to get him out of my mind you always come into my mind. If I just meant you yesterday and I barely know you. Now I have to question my feeling for you and Marc,_ thought Zoe.

**Oh no Zoe likes someone else! Will she fall in love for Takuya or not? Why did Takuya chose Zoe? Guess we never know if I don't update the incoming chapters.**

**Don't forget to review. ^_^**


	4. What to think?

Chapter 4

_You only had your eyes on one person but now your heart is making you change direction._

**Zoe's Room**

All night Zoe couldn't sleep. Every hour, minute, and second she would wake up. She kept dreaming of Takuya and then on Marc. Back and forth she struggles to keep her dream as one.

_What's wrong with me? I like Marc but Takuya keeps going in my mind. I'm surely need to talk to someone about this,_ thought Zoe as she woke up from another dream.

She went back to sleep. This time she was able to sleep.

**Morning**

Few hours later Zoe woke to get ready for school. She went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom and dad," said Zoe giving both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie," said her mother giving Zoe her breakfast.

"Morning Zoe," said her dad reading the newspaper.

Zoe notices that her dad was annoyed of something. She was scared to ask her dad what wrong but then she realize that it probably have to do with the visit of her friends.

"Zoe it is time to give you some rules," said her dad putting the newspaper down.

"What do you mean?" ask Zoe realizing what this all about.

Zoe barely left the house because of her parents. Basically she stays at home.

"First of all…." Zoe's dad was giving Zoe a big lecture that Zoe is tired of hearing.

Zoe wonders how much her dad will give her this lecture. She doesn't know what worse her dad giving her the lecture or her mother. Zoe had enough of this.

"Sorry dad I have to go now if not I'll be late for school" said Zoe finishing up her breakfast. She quickly got her bag and left out the door.

On her way to school, she was thinking of her dream. Just then her friend Valeria came up to her.

"Hey," said Valeria but Zoe didn't answer.

Valeria had been Zoe since she moved from Spain. She and Zoe will tell mostly about anything. Valeria was the first person that knew about Zoe's crush. A lot of boys like her because of her accent and of her beautiful long wavy hair.

"Hello Zoe," she still didn't get a respond so she decided to do what she hate the most poking her.

"Zoe Zoe Zoe Zoe…" she kept repeating and poking her until she got a respond.

"Huh… hey Valeria," said Zoe getting of her thought.

"Finally I got your attention. You know how much I been trying to get into your thought?" said Valeria in an annoying tone.

"Oh sorry I've just been thinking of some things," said Zoe apologizing to her friends.

"I can see that. So what are you thinking of?" said Valeria.

"If I tell you promise me that you will never tell anybody. The only people that should know are you, me, and Koji. Got it?"Said Zoe making her friends promise.

"I promise not to tell anybody only you, me, and Koji will… wait Koji knows about this too?" said Valeria being surprise.

"Yes Koji knows…" she was cut off by Koji.

"Hey you guys," said Koji walking behind them.

"Hey," said Zoe giving him a smile. Valeria on the other hand she was kind of mad of Koji.

Koji saw that something bothering Valeria.

"Hey Valeria are you okay? You seem upset for some reason," said Koji being concern for his friend.

"Yeah I'm okay, Zoe was about to tell me something that only you, me, and Zoe should know," said Valeria trying not to make it look that she's mad.

"Really what was she about to say?" ask Koji.

"I don't know, she was about to tell me until you came…"

"Ok cut it out guys!" shouted Zoe trying to get their attention.

"Sorry," said Koji and Valeria in union.

"Ok Koji you know the first part because you were there when you introduce me to him," said Zoe looking at Koji.

"Oh is about him now, which reminds me I have to tell you something," said Koji realizing what this is all about.

"Oh really what did he said now?" ask Zoe waiting what Takuya said now.

"Well he said if…" but Koji was cut off by Valeria.

"Who are you two talking about?" said Valeria getting mad about all this.

"Oh maybe I'll should tell you from the beginning?" said Zoe forgetting about Valeria.

"That would be nice," said Valeria putting her hands on her hip.

While they were walking to school Zoe told Valeria all about Takuya with some help from Koji. She told her when Koji talk about him, and when they first meant. Also of all the things that Koji had told her that Takuya said and how she can't get him out of her mind.

"Now you know the first part," said Zoe finishing the first part.

"Wow Zoe your love life is interesting," said Valeria being amaze what Zoe said.

"Well does not it all night I kept dreaming about Takuya and Marc. I mean one minute one dream is about Takuya and on another dream is about Marc," said Zoe being relief what she just said.

"Well if you thing this is bothering you wait until you hear what Takuya said," said Koji.

"What now," said Zoe giving a look that only her friends know?

"Well remember when you ask me to ask him why he chose you over the other 4 girls?" asked Koji.

Zoe nodded remembering asking him the favor.

"Well ask him that and he said he was going to leave it in my voicemail, do you want to it?" ask Koji getting his phone out.

"Sure, did you heard it?" ask Zoe being a little curios.

"Sure I did oh… here," said Koji giving her the phone.

Zoe took the phone and listen what it said.

_Takuya talking_

_Hey Koji, um the only reason I chose Zoe over the other girls is because I want to get to know her better. She seems like a good person and she is really cute. So yeah that's why I choose her over the other four girls._

_End of message._

Zoe was about to hand the phone to Koji but Koji handed the phone back saying that there another message for her.

_Takuya talking_

_Hey Zoe what's up? So anyways the only reason I choose you is because I want to get to know you better and I think you're really cute. So yeah that's why bye._

_End of Message_

Zoe was kind of speechless; she didn't know what to say.

"Zoe come on it's time to go in," said Koji making Zoe go inside.

"Oh I didn't realize we got to school, oh Zoe what was your dream about?" asked Valeria being a little curios.

"Oh I don't even remember," said Zoe trying to cover it up.

"Really? Zoe how can you not remember?" Ask Koji but then Zoe gave him a look that only Koji knows.

"By not remembering," replied Zoe.

As they went inside Valeria went to her locker while Zoe and Koji went to their locker. Valeria locker was on the other side of the school while the other two their lockers were right next to each other.

Just when Valeria went to her locker Koji ask Zoe something.

"So are you going to tell me the rest of your story and tell me what you dream about," ask Koji opening his locker.

"Well you know how I like Marc but now I'm not sure because I kept dreaming me and him were dancing but when it came with Takuya I dreamed that we were in the beach almost kind of kissing," Zoe mumble the last part making Koji wonder what she said.

"Sorry I didn't get the last part almost what?" ask Koji making her spit it out.

"Um… I have to go bye," said Zoe quickly getting her stuff and going to her first class.

All day she was avoiding Koji until her last class.

"Ok I think you can stop avoiding me, beside I need to tell you that if you want to go out with Takuya?" ask Koji not looking at Zoe.

"Wait didn't you ask me that?" asked Zoe.

"No last time it was if you PROBABLY will go out with him this time is you WANT to go out with him," said Koji.

"Well I don't know because I dad gave some rules," said Zoe.

"Oh yeah what kind of rules?" ask Koji.

Zoe told him how her friends are only allowed to visit her twice a month and she can't date until she's 50 years old.

"Wow your dad is strict. That's the first time I meant him," said Koji.

"I know you are few of my friends that meant my parents. I hate being stuck a box. I mean I need some freedom," said Zoe

"Well you can only hope," said Koji.

Just then their teacher enters the class. The rest of the class was simple they got their test back and as usual Zoe got the better grade.

"Hey Zo what did you get?" ask Justine

Justine had always competed for better test grade or just grade. Which this annoyed Zoe. From all that they are good friends but when it comes with grade he can get a little crazy.

"105" replied Zoe

"What I only got 100 how is it possible?" said Justine questioning why Zoe got a better grade.

"Easy I got the extra credit correct," replied Zoe.

"Seriously I didn't get any of them right," complain Justine.

"Chill dude you still got a good grade," said Koji trying to make Justine feel better.

"Your right," said Justine giving up this whole mess.

Just then the bell rang. Zoe got her stuff and went to her locker. Koji follow her because her locker was right next to his.

"So Zoe will you go out with him?" ask Koji waiting for an answer.

"Tell him this I'll go out with him on one date if he'll tell me face to face," replied Zoe.

"Don't worry he will," with that he left Zoe.

_What have I done,_ thought Zoe.

**Outside of School**

Koji took out his cell phone and call Takuya.

He waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey dude guess what!"

"What?"

"She yes but she wants you to tell her face to face,"

Takuya was both glad and nervous of what Koji said.

"Hey Takuya are you there?" ask Koji realizing that he stop talking.

"Yeah I'm here but how can I ask her out face to face if every time I look at her or rather that her picture I get nervous. I mean her beautiful face and her eyes…" Takuya was cut off by Koji.

"Ok Takuya I get it, beside her dad gave her some rules,"

"Really"

"Yeah there are…" Koji explain what Zoe told him.

"Wow, her dad is strict but don't worry I'll get through him" said Takuya.

"You really don't give up?" said Koji being amaze what Takuya said.

"No, anyways I need your help" Takuya was explaining to Koji of what to do.

**Later that night at Zoe's room**

Zoe was in her bed listening to her iPod but really pay attention.

_Am I really over Marc or am I just confused, _thought Zoe. All day Zoe though about her feeling for Marc. She didn't want to tell anybody until she was sure.

"No I'm really over Marc but now what is my heart saying?" said Zoe out loud.

**Sorry that this chapter id long. Well it seems we got some answer.**

**It does seem that Zoe is over Marc. There some happy news.**

**Awww that's so sweet what Takuya said. I wonder how he's going to convince Zoe dad and how he's going to ask her out.**

**Well I guess we'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Nothing Ever Happen

**OK I've gone for too long and some of you are wondering what is going to happen. Fear no more the rest of the story is here. ^_^**

**Takuya: It's about time  
Me: Hey I've been busy  
Takuya: Ok whatever  
Me: Stop complaining  
Takuya: …..**

**Two things: #1 is that Takuya won't be in this chapter T_T but don't worry he'll be in the next chapter.  
The second thing is that I put poll up on my profile and I want you to help decide if Valeria and Koji should be together or not.**

**On with the story**

Chapter 5

_What will happen if your hope of the new guy in your life isn't the guy or at least that's what you think?_

_3 months later_

**Zoe's Room**

It had been 3 months since Zoe and Takuya had met. Nothing had happens since that day. The first day they met was the last, well that was Zoe thought. Few weeks later after Takuya and Zoe met, Takuya ask Zoe to write a letter to him saying what she thinks about him.

_Why did I had to write that letter,_ thought Zoe,_ Maybe the letter made him change his mind?_

Zoe looked at the letter that she wrote to Takuya. Koji never gave him the letter, he only read to him on the phone. Zoe asked Koji if she could have the letter back. At first Koji didn't want to give the letter but soon gave in. Zoe read the letter that she had wrote:

_Dear Takuya,_

_ All I have to say is that I thing that the only way to truly say what I think about you is by face to face not by a letter. I mean you seem like a great guy but I really don't know you that well, you do seem like a sweet guy._

_Your Friend,  
Zoe_

She kept re-reading her letter, hoping that it will make her feel better but it never work. She doesn't know what's happening with her but she now knows that she is regretting writing the letter.

**At school**

Zoe was walking to school. Still confuse about her feeling for Takuya. She knows that she got over Marc but something inside of her keeps saying that she is not.

_Why is it that every time I think of him, I start to think about Marc, though Zoe?_

She was really confused. Since she met Takuya she had the same thought. Nothing had change. There are someday that she wonder about Takuya, she tries not to think about it but it always fail. Sometimes she will ask Koji about his best friend but then again there is someday that she didn't care or at least that what she kept saying to herself. Either way her main focus is to finish school.

She kept walking until her friend Valeria scared her.

"Hey"

Zoe jump.

"Valeria you scared me,"

"How is it, all I said 'Hey'?" said Valeria.

"Really… I probably didn't pay attention," said Zoe.

"Don't tell me that you are still thinking about him again," said Valeria walking with Zoe.

'Kind of," admitted Zoe not looking at Valeria.

"Well it has been 3 months and nothing has happen, so just forget about him," said Valeria getting mad about this thing.

"Wow only you said that," said Zoe.

Just as they enter the school a random guy call up to Zoe but didn't said her name.

"Hey look who there, Koji's girlfriend" said the guy pointing and teasing her.

Zoe just ignores it. She got use to it because most people always said that especially at tutoring.

"Again with that," said Valeria.

"Well nothing changes and beside it almost the end of the school year so soon this will end," said Zoe looking for a positive way.

"Well true but still that thing gets annoying,"

"I know but why do they have to say that, why can't people see that we are ONLY FRIENDS?" stated Zoe.

"I don't know" shrugged Valeria.

Zoe knows that Koji had a big crush on her since October. At first she didn't believe it but as soon when her best friend, Valeria, told her if she thinks Koji more than that, that when she knew that he did like her. She always wanted him to tell her instead of hearing from everyone else.

Either way she only thinks of him as a friend nothing more.

She is still sad that nothing happen between Takuya and herself.

_Will anything happen between me and him,_ thought Zoe.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I know is not much but later on in this story you'll see what will happen. **

**Too bad nothing happen between Zoe and Takuya T_T but don't worry soon something will happen. But anyways the next chapter I will start working on it. **

**Don't forget to vote and Review**

**Later Days **


	6. WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?

Chapter 6

**Ok the last chapter wasn't my best one but this chapter it is. Yeah! But….Takuya is not going to ask Zoe out YET T_T but no worry readers he will soon **

Well here the chapter.

**Takuya POV**

I don't why I didn't ask her. Was it because I was afraid of being rejected by her or was it something else? I mean I really like her but why didn't I ask her. She said that she'll go out with me if I ask her in person but I think I was a chicken to do it. I think by now she would have been my girlfriend if I ask her out.

I remember the rules that her dad gave. I can't believe it when Koji told me those rules. I mean who gives those kinds of rules to their daughter. Well I'm guessing parents are parents.

I still wonder what would have happen if I ask Zoe out. When Koji read me the letter that Zoe wrote me I couldn't believe it. Maybe I was going too far but I really like her.

It's been 3 months now and yet I can't get her out of my mind. She is really cute and I keep on thinking that she is the one.

Maybe by now she would have been my girlfriend and I would have been with her instead of being bored and on the computer all day.

_Ring Ring_

Great who's calling me now? When I went to pick up I couldn't believe who it was. I quickly pick up my cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me Zoe"

"Um kind of new that"

"Oh yeah"

Great I'm feeling so nervous now.

"Um… are you busy right now?"

"No, not really I'm just on the computer"

"Oh"

I can feel that she is nervous too.

"Well I was wondering if you can come to the park today"

"Why"

"One of my friends wants to meet you"

"Um…sure, why not? What time?"

"Like about an hour"

"Sure see you there"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Wow I can't believe this, it's been 3 months now and I get to see her again. Now should I get Koji and my brother to come with me or not?

**Zoe POV (same time as Takuya)**

I can't believe this I'm still thinking of him. What is wrong with me? It's been 3 months now and I'm still thinking of him. Well at least I'm sure that I'm over Marc. When Koji ask me why I'm over Marc, it took me a while to tell him the truth that I'm starting to like Takuya. Since the day I met him I can't get him out of my mind. When I look at my aim I see that he write that he can't stop thinking of me. When Koji tells me that he always thinking of me.

Is this the reason why I started to like him?

_Ring Ring_

Who is calling me now? It was my friend Valeria.

"Hey"

Hey Zoe"

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing just bored you?"

"Same here"

"Wow there is nothing to do now"

"Yep"

"Hey want to go to the park?"

"Um…sure"

"Great, I'll call Mary and Lisa if they want to come. Hey you should call Takuya if he wants to come"

I froze for a moment. Me see Takuya again, it couldn't be. I was so scared to see him again. When Valeria told me to call him I started to heat up and my heart started to beat so fast.

"Why me?"

"Because you have his number and I want to meet him too" responded Valeria.

"You have his number to so why don't you call him?"

"Because I don't know him that well"

"But…"

"But nothing calls him, and then calls me back ok"

"Fine I'll call you in a little while,"

"Ok bye,"

"Bye,"

I can't believe this. She made me call him now. Well I just hope I don't get nervous.

I look for his number and call him.

As I was waiting for an answer my heart was beating really fast.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me Zoe"

"Um kind of new that"

"Oh yeah"

I felt like an idiot now.

"Um… are you busy right now?"

"No, not really I'm just on the computer"

"Oh"

Wow he was nervous too.

"Well I was wondering if you can come to the park today"

"Why"

"One of my friends wants to meet you"

"Um…sure, why not? What time?"

"Like about an hour"

"Sure see you there"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Great I'm going to see him again. Somehow I feel happy to see him again.

Now I have to call Valeria.

Again I'm waiting for an answer.

"Hello"

"Hey there"

"Oh hey what did he said?"

"He's coming… I told him to meet us about an hour,"

"Ok that's fine; I'll pick you up in a little bit ok,"

"OK BYE"

"Bye"

Now I have to wait for her.

**Takuya POV **

Wow I'm really nervous to see her again. I couldn't see her alone so I convince Koji and my brother to come with me too. It took me a while to convince them but they came around.

Wow I'm really nervous to see her again. I mean it been 3 months since I last saw. I thought the first time will be the last, well I guess I was wrong.

As I was riding my bicycle I kept getting this feeling that is hard to describe. I don't why I feel this way. Maybe I'll just forget about it.

Wow I didn't realize that we were close to the park. Just another corner and I get to see her again. I just can't wait.

**Zoe POV**

Ok we are here at the park waiting for the guys. I can't believe this; I'm waiting for a guy that I haven't seen in 3 months and possible have a crush on him. Oh great!

Well I had fun with my friends here at the park. While waiting for _him_ me and my friends were here having funs. Just a while ago we were at the tire swings. Wow I can't remember when we had this much fun.

Well now I'm just staring at the lake here. I can't believe this park change a lot. It seems that just yesterday I was here for the first time when I move to Shybuya. This is just one of my favorite places to go. As more I thought of it my heart beats faster and faster. I think he is here.

When I saw a familiar face I knew it; it was him. Great it been three months now and this is the second time I see him.

Why do I feel like this? Why can't I describe this feeling?

**Takuya POV**

Wow there she was near the lake with her friends. I never thought I have another chance to see her again. Maybe this is destiny that I'll ask her out today at this spot. I'll just hope I won't mess things up.

Again with this feeling! What is this feeling? I guess I just have to ignore it for now. Now I have to be right next to her. When I got near her she look shock but yet happy it really been a while. I can't believe her beautiful smile and her beautiful eyes. I knew she was cute when I saw her 6 grade picture and when I met her she look absolutely cute and she still looks cute no wait more than cute she looks beautiful. Uhhg! Again with this feeling! What is this feeling?

**Zoe POV**

When I saw Takuya I couldn't believe it. He looks so cute. Why am I thinking this way? Is it really possible…no no it can't be. As he was getting close I couldn't help but smile. I'm really happy to see him again. I see that he return the smile back. Wow I couldn't believe it his smile could make anyone fall for him.

Why do I feel like this? Great!

I feel liked running away but I don't know why. Why is this happening to me?

As I thought I saw myself running but where. Soon I stop not that far from the rest were but why did I run?

When I turn I see all of them coming toward me. Great my heart was beating faster and faster. Is it because of him? Well I have to try to stay in one place now.

"Hey Zoe what was that about?" ask my friend Valeria.

"I just felt like being in a different place," I answer back. To tell you the truth I really don't know why.

"Well, tell us before you go somewhere ok" said my other friend.

"Ok"

"Great" she smiled.

As she was talking I couldn't help but stared at Takuya. He really does look handsome. As I kept staring I felt that he was staring at me. I couldn't tell really but I feel bad I made him come here to meet my friend. Instead they and me are ignoring him. Well he's here so I should go and talk to him.

**Takuya POV**

When we got to the park I saw that she was thinking. Out of nowhere she started to run. Well at least she didn't run that far. When we got to the girls I saw Koji greeting them. Of course they are his friends. So it was normal. I really wasn't paying attention to them I kept staring at Zoe. When she stops we all went toward her.

Each step I take my heart kept beating fast. As soon as we got to her one of her friends approach to her. I really wasn't paying attention what they were saying. When her other friend was talking to her I could tell that she wasn't paying attention to her. She kept staring at me well I kept staring at her to but as soon I came to reality I saw her walking towards me. Oh great! I better not mess up.

**No one POV**

When Zoe got near to Takuya, Takuya got really scared.

"Hey" said Zoe

"Hey" replied Takuya not looking at her.

"So how it been?" ask Zoe still staring at Takuya.

"Good. You?" ask Takuya.

"Um good" replied Zoe.

There was a brief silent until Koji said something.

"Hey Zo"

"Hey Koji, what are you doing here?" ask Zoe.

"He made me and his brother comes here"

"Wow" she said staring at Takuya.

"What? I didn't want to come here by myself" reply Takuya.

"Ok, so why don't you introduce yourself to them?" ask Zoe.

"Um why don't you?" ask Takuya.

"Oh how about this Koji you introduce Takuya to them," Said Zoe.

"No way, if you're brave enough then go introduce yourself Takuya," replied Koji.

"Fine I will,"

"Ok go ahead," said Zoe giving him the change.

"Um…ok" but Takuya didn't move.

So Zoe had to help him or better say introduce Takuya to them.

As they approached to the girls they felt uncomfortable near each other.

"Hey guys this is Takuya"

"Hey"

"HI" they all said in unsion.

Well the rest of the day went great. Sometime Zoe will run for no reason. Other times Takuya or Zoe will stare at each other.

When it was time to go Zoe and Takuya really didn't say goodbye. They just say they'll see each other when they see each other.

**Zoe POV**

Well I saw him again I couldn't believe it. Most of the time I kept running away. Valeria told me that I was nervous. Maybe she is right I was nervous.

Uhhhh! Why do I keep thinking of him? Maybe I do like him but when is he going to ask me out.

**Takuya POV **

Wow I kind of had a great day but yet I didn't because Zoe will sometimes run away. I don't why. Well at least I got to see her gain. I still want to ask her out but I don't how.

**Well that's my 6 chapter hope you enjoy it. I know it was pretty long but it was interesting.**

**I just hope that Takuya will ask Zoe out soon. Maybe in the next chapter.**

**Well don't forget to review**


	7. Time to get you want

**Chapter 7: Time to get you want**

**It been a long time but I'm back. And now is time for you guys to read the rest of the story. **

**Few weeks later**

**Takuya POV **

It been a while since I last saw her but I don't know what to do now. I really want to ask her out but I'm a big chicken. Koji and my brother kept telling me to go to her house and ask her. It sounds simple but is not.

What can I do?

"Hey Takuya ready to go," said Koji with his bike.

"Yeah I'm ready," I responded to him.

**Somewhere else**

As my Koji and me were riding bikes. Koji kept telling me about a girl he like but is scared to ask her.

Now he sees how I feel.

I was thinking of a way to help him and myself but nothing came up.

I was still a chicken to ask her.

_Go ask her out _

Who was that?

_Go ask her out_

Ok who's there?

_GO!_

I look at Koji and see that is not him.

_Go don't be a chicken_

Who are you?

I'm you

What?

_I'm like an angel but don't worry about that. I'm here to tell you to ask her out. Go ask Zoe out because she is that right girl for you._

How do you know?

_Because of a friend who wants you to be happy._

Are you sure?

_Yeah you will see that she is the right person. Trust me and trust your heart._

I trust you. I put my hand in my heart and realize something.

Now I know what to do. I told Koji to trust his heart.

Koji took out his cell phone and sent a message.

For me I decided to do something else.

**Zoe POV**

Ok my weeks were as normal as eve. Nothing new and nothing less but I can't stop thinking about the whole Takuya thing. I really do like him maybe even love him but I'm scare of asking him or him asking me.

I need a walk.

_**Somewhere else**_

Ahhh the fresh air feels so good. It's been a while since I was alone. Since I heard about Takuya, I wasn't normal. More to say, I wasn't myself.

Looking at the lake makes me feel calm. I wish everything was easy. Thinking so much, my phone started to ring.

I couldn't believe it! It was him!

**Takuya POV**

Ok I think this will be dump to do but I have to do it. The only thing that will dump is doing it while riding my bike.

As I was about to open my cell phone I see her. I see her walking to the lake.

I have an idea. I know I'm going to regret this.

As I was going up the hill I dial her number.

Now I have to wait.

I can see that she doesn't know what to do.

So cute.

"Hello," said Zoe sounding nervous.

"Hey," I said as I started to ride my bike down the hill.

"Hey" she said with her soft voice.

"Are you busy?"

"No"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Um ever since I met you I already though you were cute and I always had you in my mind.  
Zoe, will you go out with me?"

Few minute of silence but before I heard her answer. I felt of my bike.

I quickly grab my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, so um what was your answer?" man this is hard.

I said… Yes! Takuya I will go out with you!"

I couldn't believe it. She said yes! She really said Yes! I can't this I really love her.

Wait? Did I just said Love her?

I have to think about this but later.

"Hello? Are you there? Takuya?" I heard Zoe voice.

"Yeah I'm here… Hey where are you?"

"I'm at the park. Why?" ask Zoe with her sweet voice.

"Um… can you wait for me there?" I ask hopefully giving me the answer I hope she will give me.

"Sure,"

"Ok thanks. Bye" I said quickly and hung up

Now to be with my girl!

**Zoe POV (same time as Takuya)**

I couldn't believe it! It was him!

Should I answer or not? Oh great someone help me!

_Answer_

I heard a voice.  
Great I'm going crazy.

_Just answer your phone and you will be happy. He is part of your happiness and no one else will make you happy like him. Trust me and trust your heart._

With no argument I answer the phone.

I'm so nervous, "Hello"

"Hey" oh god is good to hear his voice but it sounds like if he was riding his bike.

I started to be calm.  
"Hey"

"Are you busy?"

"No" I couldn't think what to say.

"Can I ask you something?"  
Oh great he is going to ask me.

"Yeah" hope I'm ready.

"Um…Ever…since …I me you….thought…cute….always had…..you in my mind…" I couldn't hear everything clearly but the last thing I heard it perfectly.

"Zoe will you go out with me?"

I can't believe it. He asks me out.

I was about to answer him until I heard Takuya fell of his bike.

"Hello?" he said.

Well at least he is ok.  
"Het are you ok?" I was a bit worry.

"Yeah, so...um. What was your answer?"  
Wow

"I said… Yes! Takuya I will go out with you!"

There I said and it felt good saying yes. I notice it started to get silent.

"Hello? Are you there? Takuya?" I ask making sure he was there.

"Yeah I'm here… Hey where are you?"

"I'm at the park. Why?"

"Um… can you wait for me there?" he ask

I look at my watch and saw that I have time

"Sure,"

"Ok thanks. Bye" he said quickly before I answer.

I waited patiently until someone hugs me from behind.

As I turn I saw.

**To be continue. **

**There you go the time when Takuya ask Zoe out. Woo!**

**Well this story is not over yet. Stay tune for the next chapter. **


	8. A day with you & Question

**Chapter 8- A day with you & Question**

**Yeah I'm back. Wow it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry for the delay I wanted to update on the first week of August but I was busy with my birthday and stuff sorry. Well here is the next chapter…Btw I need your help but I'll say it at the end of the story.**

**Enjoy **

**Zoe POV**

I turn around to see who it was. When I look I couldn't believe that the person who hugs me was _**Mark! **_

"Mark! What are you doing here?" I was surprise to see him. I was expecting to be Takuya. My new boyfriend.

"What you're not happy to see me?" I can see that he was disappointed in me.

"Yeah I am happy to see you but I was kind of expected to be someone else,"

"Oh" I can tell that he was upset about it. "Who?"

I didn't expect him to ask. Man oh man I'm blushing madly.

"Um… I'm waiting for…" I didn't finish because he interrupted

"ME!" Mark turn around to see my new boyfriend.

I saw that he was upset and mad.

Great we just started going out and I did something wrong.

"Who are you?" ask Mark sounding really mad.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara, Zoe new boyfriend" responded Takuya.

Takuya came up to me and put his arm around me.

"Zoe is this true?" ask Mark hoping it won't be true.

I never saw him this way before.

"Yeah he is" I said feeling awkward a little bit.

There was a few minute of silent, until he decided to break the silent.

"So Zoe, I guess I'll see you around" he said.

"Sure," I responded felling a bit guilty.

He started to walk away but before he did he turn around.

"Oh and you" he said pointed at him.

"Yeah?" he reply.

"You are very lucky to have her. I wish I was but I guess I was too late. Take care of her," said Mark walking away.

Now is just me and Takuya, my new guy.

**Takuya POV**

Ok I was looking forward on spending time with Zoe my new girlfriend. When I found her I saw that she wasn't alone. There was someone else there and you couldn't believe what I saw. That _**guy**_ was _**hugging her from behind. **_How dare he? I was supposed to do that!

Wow! I'm really starting to get jealous. I'm guessing that I really like Zoe. She is different from the other girls I dated. Wait? How was she's different if we just started dating like an hour ago.

As I was thinking I can see Zoe getting worry and concern. I'm guessing she thinks I'm mad at her. Oh wow we just started going out and I just made her worry. Good job Takuya.

"Hey are you ok?" ask Zoe.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Um… sorry about before." She said while facing the ground.

I can't stand seeing her like this. I don't know why but it hurts me seeing her like this. I guess she is different.

"Is not your fault. Do you want to take a walk with?" I ask trying to change the subject.

She nodded.

I went back to get my bike that I left by a tree. I lock it near a tall light pole.

We started to walk around. There was silent between us. I wanted to say something but I'm not sure what. I'm scare that I'll say something dumb that will regret her saying yes. What if…

"Hey can I ask you something?" I was cut off from my thoughts.

"Sue," at least there won't be silent.

"Um… where you jealous back there?" she ask.

I was surprise with her question. Of course I was jealous. What will think if I answer it like that?

I can see that Zoe was feeling sad.

"If you don't want to answer it is ok," she said while walking away.

I grab her and said "Yes I was"

**Zoe POV**

I was about to walk away until he grabs my wrist.

"Yes I was" he said.

I had a feeling he was. I was able to see it in his chocolate brown eyes.

I don't know why but it looks cute.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was. I know I just ask you but when I saw him doing that I started to be jealous" he said.

I couldn't help myself to giggle a bit.

"What?"

"Is that…never mind"

"Tell me"

Never mind"

"Tell me"

"Never mind" I started to run.

He started to run after me. Too bad I'm not a fast runner. He grabs me from behind. I try to get out but he is to strong.

"Tell me"

"Fine. It looks kind of cute when you were jealous"

Takuya started to blush which also looks cute.

"Sorry for that" he said.

I don't' know what happen to me but I lean to Takuya's cheeks and kiss it and said, "Is ok"

**Takuya POV**

I couldn't believe it. She kisses my cheek. Her lips felt really soft. I wonder how her lips feel against mine.

"Are you sure?" she asks with concern.

"Yeah" I respond.

"Ok then," she said.

I didn't want her to feel bad or anything. All I want is to make her happy.

I can see that she is still staring at me.

"What?"

"You still don't look ok"

"How can I prove to you that I'm ok"

"I don't know,"

"Ok just wait here and close your eyes," I said.

She went by a bench and closes her eyes.

I went over to a lady that was selling flowers. O bought 3 roses, one white, red, and purple. Then I went to the ice-cream cart and bought a chocolate ice-cream. I still remember since the day we met.

I can see that she was getting tired of waiting. I quickly went toward her.

"Open your eyes," I said.

She opens her eyes and when she opens it she saw her surprise.

I look at her eyes and ask "Do you believe me?"

She nodded and said "You didn't have to do that. I feel guilty for making you waste your money on me."

"Don't worry. Here," I said giving her, her ice-cream.

She took her ice-cream and starting eating it. We walk around for a few minutes while holding hands.

She was done with her ice-cream. We started to talk a bit.

"Hey now can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Sure"

"Is it true that I'm your first boyfriend?"

She looks surprise but then she was to answer my question.

"Yes" she said staring at a tree.

"Well don't worry. I'll make sure to be here for you and to protect to you. We'll take slow ok," I said.

She nodded with a smile.

**Zoe POV**

I don't know why but I feel protected when I'm with him.

I saw that it was getting late.

"I have to go home. Sorry." I said starting to run.

"Wait!" he shouted. I stop

"I'll take you home. My bike has back pedal so you can go on there,"

"Sure,"

We went to his bike. I got on the back while holding the flowers.

He started to pedal.

Before I knew it, we were at my house.

I got off and face Takuya.

"Thanks" I said and started to walk to the door.

However I felt him hugging me from behind.

"Hold on. You can't go without your goodnight kiss,"

He leans over to my face. I close my eyes to feel him kiss my cheek. They felt soft and warm.

"Good night princess," he said with the warmest smile.

"Night," I said staring at his eyes.

'I love you,' he said.

OMG I don't know what to say…

"I… Love… You…Too" I said.

With that he gave me a hug and left.

This was one of the best days ever.

Except with one problem. Now I have to keep this a secret from my parents.

I need to find the right time to tell them about Takuya.

**Takuya POV**

This was the best day ever. Well I was hoping to meet her parents to ask permission. Well another day. I just hope they'll say yes. I can't wait to talk to her.

**Well here you go the next chapter.**

**Uh oh someone was going to go between them a.k.a Mark **

**Well I guess there is going to be problems with Zoe's parents. Hope they'll accept Takuya. **

**Yeah at the beginning I said I needed your help. Well I'm thinking of giving them their own song but I don't know which one. If you guys have any suggested tell me. Either PM me or leave it on the review. Another thing is that I need you guys to give me what kind of random topic they should talk about. It can be weird scaring random etc…anything. Well that it. I'll try working at the next chapter. **

**Ps sorry for anyone who thought that the good night kiss will be a kissing scene. But don't worry they will soon. I'm just thinking a good moment. Any suggested? **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Adios **


	9. Facebook Love

**Chapter 9-Facebook Love**

**Ok this is just a random thing I will be doing it ocasially. So I hope you like it. Btw if you read the title of this chapter you'll see is base on a Facebook theme. **

**This is base like one week later of their new relationship**

**Zoe Orimoto: **I LOVE YOU! 3 mood happy ;)

3 hours ago- Comment- Like

**Kouji Minamoto **and **5 others **like this.

**Valeria Lopez **OMG Zoe! Who is it?  
3 hours ago

**Kouji Minamoto **I CAN'T BELIVE! I know who it is ;)  
4 hours ago- Like- **Takuya Kanbara** and **2 others** likes this

**Valeria Lopez **So unfair! :( How do you know Kouji?  
1 hour ago

**Kouji Minamoto **Really? You don't know who it is?  
4 minutes ago

**Valeria Lopez **Yeah I really don't know who it is? C'mon Kouji tell me  
20 minutes ago

**Zoe Orimoto **Hey! you two no flirting btw I'll inbox it to you Valeria  
1 hour ago - Like- **Zoe Orimoto **likes this

**Valeria Lopez **We are not flirting Zoe n k

**Kouji Minamoto **:( /3

*****1 new Message**

**To: **Valeria Lopez

**From: **Zoe Orimoto

**Subject: **Is...

I'm dating Takuya now

*****1 new Message**

**To: **Zoe Orimoto

**From: **Valeria Lopez

**Subject: **Re: Is...

OMG Zoe! I knew that you two will date sooner or later.. I'm so happy for you two

*****1 new Message**

**To: **Valeria Lopez

**From: **Zoe Orimoto

**Subject: **Re: Is...

Wow really? Thanks

*****1 new Message**

**To: **Zoe Orimoto

**From: **Valeria Lopez

**Subject: **Re: Is...

No problem

**Kouji Minamoto **to **Takuya Kanbara **I'm so happy for you two! See you never gave up

2 hours ago - Comment - Like - See Wall-to-Wall

**Takuya Kanbara **Is in-love

3 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Kouji Minamoto **to **Takuya Kanbara **I'm so happy for you two! See you never gave up

3 hours ago - Comment - Like - See Wall-to-Wall

**Takuya Kanbara **like this

**Takuya Kanbara **Thanks dude for your help

5 minutes ago- Like- **Kouji Minamoto **Like this

**Kouji Minamoto **No problem don't mess up

3 minutes ago - Like - **Zoe Orimoto **and **3 other **like this

**Takuya Kanbara **to **Zoe Orimoto **Hey Prinsess 3

10 minutes ago - Comment - Like - See-Wall-to- Wall

**Zoe Orimoto **Like this

**Zoe Orimoto **Hey Taki

2 minutes ago - Like - **Takuya Kanbara **like this

**Takuya Kanbara **How was your day?

few seconds ago

**Zoe Orimoto **OK. Yours?

2 minutes ago

**Takuya Kanbara **Terrible :'(

3 minutes ago

**Zoe Orimoto **Why? :(

few seconds ago

**Takuya Kanbara **Becasue

few seconds ago

**Zoe Orimoto **Because...?

few seconds ago

**Takuya Kanbara **Because I haven't seen my girlfriend like a week :(

few seconds ago

**Zoe Orimoto **:(

3 minutes ago

*****1 new message**

**To: **Zoe Orimoto

**From: **Takuya Kanbara

**Subject: ** Next week end

How about we go to the next week end?

*****1 new message**

**To: **Zoe OrimotoTakuya Kanbara

**From:**Takuya Kanbara

**Subject: **Re: Next week end

Sure! Make sure your not busy

*****1 new message**

**To: **Takuya Kanbara

**From: **Zoe Orimoto

**Subject: **Re: Next week end

I'm not busy

*****1 new message**

**To: **Zoe OrimotoTakuya Kanbara

**From:**Takuya Kanbara

**Subject: **Re: Next week end

ok can't wait

*****1 new message**

**To: **Takuya Kanbara

**From: **Zoe Orimoto

**Subject: **Re: Next week end

:) hey I have to go to bed...tlk to you later

*****1 new message**

**To: **Zoe OrimotoTakuya Kanbara

**From:**Takuya Kanbara

**Subject: **Re: Next week end

ok sweet dream princess :* Love you

*****1 new message**

**To: **Takuya Kanbara

**From: **Zoe Orimoto

**Subject: **Re: Next week end

thanks...you too Taki :* Love you too

**The next Day**

**Zoe Orimoto **and **Takuya Kanbara **are now in a relationship

2 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Kouji Minamoto **and **10 other **likes this

**Yeah what do you guys think? **

**So the next chapter will be their date at the park...so any idea btw it will also have to invole Zoe's parents about telling about their relationship...**

**If you like this chapter and you guys want me to to chapter like this aka 'Facebook theme' then tell with some ideas **

**I'll try to update the next chapter**

**Don't forget to review**


	10. The Orimoto

**Chapter 10**-**The Orimoto**

**Ok here is chapter 10 like I promise...**

Zoe POV

Few weeks later  
  
I'm so happy that I'm going out with Takuya! One problem is my parents. I have a feeling that they know something but I'm scared to ask. Especially to my mother. She knows when something is up with me.

I can't blame them he always puts a smile on my face. We spend hours talking at night.

I'm just afraid when my parents find out that I have a boyfriend. They'll kill me.

The bad news is that my Takuya wants to tell them that we're dating. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but I need to stop him from telling my parents.

**Takuya POV**

Life is great. I have an amazing girlfriend. I still can't believe that she said yes. She made me the happiest guy on earth.

The only thing is that I want to tell her parents that I'm going out with their daughter. However something tells me that she doesn't want me to say anything.

I remember when I ask her if we should tell her parents.

_***Flashback***_

_**9:05 pm Takuya's room **___

I was in my room waiting for my girl to call me. It been our routine with calling each other.

She call me in my cell phone and then I'll call her in my house phone.

(Love Story by Taylor swift)

Right on cue.

Takuya: Hello

Zoe: Hey

Takuya: I'll call you in my house phone.

Zoe: Ok

I hung up and got my house phone. I dial her cell phone number and waited for an answer.

Zoe: Hello

Takuya: Hey princess

Zoe: (giggle) Hey

Takuya: How was your day?

Zoe: Same as always. Yours?

Takuya: Same

Zoe: We have boring life.

Takuya: Yeah. Hey can I ask you a question?

Zoe: Sure.

Takuya: Um…when are we telling your parents about us?

Zoe:…

Somehow I feel that she's not ready to tell her parents. Before I can say anything she cut me…

Zoe: Um… I don't know really…is just that…um. Why?

Takuya: Just asking.  


_Zoe: ok  
_  
_**** End of flashback****_

Since then we didn't talk about it. I'm not sure if I should tell them.

I look at the time. I have to go to see Zoe at the park.

**Zoe POV**

I was on my way to the door to go to the park when my mom stop me. 

"Sweetie who are you meeting at the park?" ask my mom.

"Um... my new friend mom." I replied.

"Your new friend that you keep talking at night." said my mom.

I felt my cheeks burning.

"Yeah,"

"You know Zoe I will love to meet your friend. Bring _him_ over today for we can meet _him_," my mom said emphasizing the him.

It surprise me when my mom somehow knew that it was a guy. I guess mom do know everything.

**At the Park**

I arrive early, seeing that the park is close to my house. It didn't took so long for Takuya to arrive.

"Hey princess," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I'm starting to like that.

"Hey Taki," yeah I gave him a nickname.

"So what do you want to do?" ask Takuya.

"Hmm...what about lets go to the swing," I said starting to run toward the swings.

Soon after Takuya gave after me beating me to the swings.

"Show off!" I yell.

"Hey you should know me by now," He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I do" I said with a smile.

The rest of the day we walk around or just play around. This was one of the greatest day ever that I forgot what my mother told me.

"Hey Takuya...Um...do you want to meet my parent?" I ask while looking at a nearby tree.

It took Takuya a while to answer but then he answer "You sure?"

Actually I'm not really sure but I guess I have no choice.

"Yeah I'm sure"

He stare at me for a while.

"How come I don't believe you?"

"Um..."

"I know your not ready to tell your parents. Don't worry I'll introduce myself as your freind,"

I was shock that he knew that but he is right I'm not ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure and beside if it allows me to see my girl then is worth it"

I was blushing bright red. I can't belive he'll do this just for me. I guess I'm important to him.

"Let's start walking home ok" he said with a warm smile.

"Yeah" I replied

He grab my hands and we started to walk home.

**Takuya POV **

After the talk we had about her parents we started to walk home. I know she not really ready to tell her parents what we are but if it better this way then I'll accepted it. Even if it hurts me.

Beside I'm not that ready to inroduce to myslef to her parents.

We reach to her house.

I can't belive that I'm nervous.

I see Zoe getting her keys out. As we went inside, I smell something good. I guess her mother is cooking.

I look around Zoe's house. Her house is really nice. Her living room has two seater couch and one seater couch. Candle for decoration and most of the wall is cover by Zoe when she was a kid.

While I was looking around her living room, I didn't notice that she left the room.

I heard some foot step coming. I guess it was Zoe but I was wrong. It was her dad. Oh great now what do I do.

He looks at me with confusing.

I have a feeling that this is the first time Zoe brought a guy over. Oh please don't get worry Takuya.

"Um...Hello Mr. Orimoto," i said without getting to nervous.

"Hello young man," he replied.

Just as I was about to say something Zoe and her mother came.

"Hello you must be Zoe friend," she said with a warm smile.

**Zoe POV**

Yeah I was nervous to bring Takuya home. When we got home I told Takuya to wait for me in the living room.

I went to check on my mom. I saw her in the kitchen cooking.

I told her that I brought my _friend _over. She was kind of happy.

So I told her that he was waiting in the living room. She was clapping.

Wow.

When we got to the living room I saw my dad there staring at Takuya.

Oh great!

**Takuya POV**

"Hello you must be Zoe friends" I heard her mother say.

"Yeah, is nice to meet you Mrs. Orimoto, I'm Takuya Kanbara" I said while shaking her hand.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Takuya?" Zoe's mom ask. I look at Zoe to see if she was ok with me staying. She gave me a smile that meant that she was ok with it.

"Sure, I would love to," I replied with a smile.

Well the rest of the night went prety well. Zoe's parents are really cool. Her mother kept telling me stories about Zoe when she was a kid. At some points I saw Zoe blushing.

At some point I saw Mr. Orimoto staring at me with eyes saying Zoe-is-my-little-girl. No wonder she didn't want to tell her parents. Good thing because I don't know how things were going to be if they knew the trught.

The evening with her parents went pretty other than having Mr. Orimoto staring at me half the time.

Zoe and her mom had to go to the kitchen for some drinks. That left me with her dad.

I still see that he isn't so pleasant of me being here.

"Young man, I hope you treat my lil girl right. I don't know why but she seem really fond of you especially since you are the first _friend_ she brought home. Can I trust you?"

"Yes sir"

"Good," he said with a smirk, " but hear this if you planned on asking my lil girl then first you need to ask me before asking her. GOT THAT!" he yelled.

"Yes!" I replied.

Great now what am I going to do.

Just then Zoe and her mom came in the room. Good timing.

**9:00 pm**

"Is getting late you should go home Takuya;" said Zoe

"Yeah your right,"

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Orimoto. It was a pleasure to meet you and you too Mr. Orimoto," I said while shaking their hands.

Zoe lead me to the door while her parents went to the kitchen.

"Get home safe ok and call me when you get home. Ok"

"Sure Zoe don't worry is not the first time I came here and walk home late," I said.

"Still" she said.

I can't believe how worry she is about me. I gave her a quick kiss in her cheeks.

"'l'll be ok princess. Promise,"

She smile and said "Ok"

Zoe gave me a quick kiss in my cheek. "Bye don't forget to call"

"I will bye"

**Zoe POV**

The night went pretty well. I was nervous at first but it all turn out pretty well. Except for the conversation

_Flashback_

_I was in the kitchen with my mom when she ask me._

"_Do you like him?" _

_I was shock. How can she possibly know?_

"_Um..."_

"_Zoe dear is ok if you like that guy is ok. Is normal for you at that age. He seems like a gentleman. I hope he'll provide me grandchildren" _

"_MOM!" _

"_Just kinding. Zoe I hope he makes you happy" _

_End of flashback_

-Phone rings-

Is Takuya.

Zoe: Hello

Takuya: Hey princess

I giggle

Zoe: You home?

Takuya: Yeah just got home

Zoe: Ok

Takuya: Well you should sleep and I should too

Zoe: Yeah I will

Takuya: Sweet dream

Zoe: You too

Takuya: Talk to you tomorrow

Zoe: Yeah

Takuya: Good night

Zoe: Good night

**Well here is the next chapter. Yeah it been a while since my last chapter. **

**Sorry for who ever was waiting. **

**Until next time**

**-Zepriyds-**


	11. First Kiss? Day One

Chapter 11-**First Kiss? Day One**

**Zoe POV**

O MY GOD! Takuya's birthday is coming up. What am I going to do? I want to make it special but how? I ask Valery for any ideas but no she was no help. Well except...

_Flashback_

_I call Valery to help me figure out what to give him._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Val is me Zoe,"_

_"Oh…. Hey Zoe! What up?"_

_"I am in a big dilemma Val"_

_"What?"_

_"Takuya Birthday is coming up soon and I don't know what to give him?"_

_"Well I think whatever you give him he will love it"_

_"Well I don't know what to give him"_

_"Didn't you say that he likes your singing?"_

_I blush when she said that._

_"Yeah"_

_"Well sing to him on his birthday"_

_"Well I guess"_

_"There you and after you finish singing you can give him a kiss"_

_After hearing the last statement I blush madly_

_"Zoe...?"_

_"Oh yeah"_

_"Anything wrong Zoe?"_

_"No"_

"_You guys never kiss did you?"_

"_Well only on cheeks but a real kiss no…" I sigh. Yeah we really never kiss. _

"_Well now you can kiss him on his birthday."_

"_The thing is I never kiss anyone so what if he thinks I'm a bad kisser?"_

"_Take the risk Zoe don't be afraid just have confident. He likes you for you. I'm pretty sure we won't leave you just because you can't kiss. Trust me Zoe."_

"_Maybe your right Val" _

"_Well got to go Zoe; just think about what I said,"_

"_Sure, see you around bye"_

"_Bye"_

_After we hang up I started to think if maybe she is right._

_End of flashback_

Three days left until his birthday and I still can't think of what to give him. Maybe I should consider Val advice. The thing is when will it be the perfect time? I don't want to waste my first kiss at a wrong moment. I really need to think about it. Well I only have three days and that's it.

Maybe something will come up to me today at the mall. I can't wait, especially since I'm hanging out with Takuya today.

**Takuya POV **

Well three days until my birthday. I can't believe it I'm turning 15. I'm so excited especially since I have Zoe with me. This year might be my best birthday ever. I just hope Zoe doesn't go overboard in my present. I told her not to get me anything but she insist of getting me something. One reason is that just being with her is enough for me. Whose knows maybe she'll try buying me something today at the mall?

I went to pick up Zoe to go to the mall. I just hope she is ready. I rang the doorbell and waited for a bit. After a few second Zoe came out.

Wow she looks cute today well everyday she looks cute. She was wearing a purple tank top with white short reaching up to her knees, purple sneaker and a white hat. Well I don't look bad either. I have a red t-shirt with brown short and my black convers.

"Ready to go princess?" I ask her.

"Yep," she replied with a smile. I really love her smile.

"Mom we're leaving," She yell to her mom.

"Have fun you two be back by 7,"

"Sure" we both said.

Zoe parents still didn't know that we were dating. They only think that we are friends. I just hope Zoe will tell them soon.

**Normal POV**

They arrived at the mall after a few minutes seeing that Zoe house isn't that far away from the mall. At first they went to see a movie and after they went window shopping.

While window shopping Zoe saw something that was perfect to for his gift. She asks Takuya if they could go in that store to check it out. He agrees and went inside.

Inside the stored there were different types of Jewelry. From girls to guys and to pet too. They check it out to see what they have. When Takuya was distracting Zoe went to buy her gift. After a while they exited the store. She put her gift in her bag for Takuya wouldn't see it. After a few hours in the mall they decided to go to the park for a while before going home.

At the park Zoe and Takuya went for walk while holding hands. They talk about random things. Sometimes Takuya will make Zoe laugh. After a while they headed to Zoe house.

"Takuya look at the sky. Isn't it beautiful especially with star and full moon," said Zoe gazing at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you Zoe," said Takuya looking at her. Zoe blush at that comment. Somehow only Takuya can make her feel special other than her parents.

"Don't say that I'm not beautiful," said Zoe.

"Zoe you are beautiful. Trust me, you are the most beautiful girl to me," he said while staring at her eyes. Zoe couldn't say anything. She was happy to have Takuya.

When they reach to her house, they talk a bit before Takuya left. When it was time for him to leave Zoe and Takuya were about to kiss each other on the cheeks. As they were approaching to each other, they didn't realize that they were going at the same time. Their lips touch but only for a millisecond. When they realize what happens they didn't know how to react.

"Um…I'll call when I get home Zoe," said Takuya breaking the silence.

"Sure Taki, be careful walking home," said Zoe still a little shock.

"Bye princess," said Takuya giving her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

After that Zoe went inside her house. She had fun today but couldn't believe it what happen. _Could it be a real kiss? _Zoe though. Meanwhile Takuya was also thinking the same thing. Whatever this was for them he just wants them to have their first kiss be special. That night both couldn't wait for tomorrow to hang out again.

***T+Z***

**Well another chapter done. Sorry for the delay been pretty busy. Hope I didn't disappointed my readers well there's going to be more later on.**

**Don't forget to review even if is just a few words it will still be appreciated. Well until next time.**

**Oh I'll be dedicated this three chapter to puncher71 because I know he's been waiting for this. Hope you guys enjoys this. Review plz.**


End file.
